Empire of angels/Capítulo 1
Capítulo 1: Caelum e Inferos El Sol bañaba de luz todo el reino, iluminándolo. Ya era mediodía, pues el Sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo. Caelum estaba en su mejor momento del día, mientras la diosa Amaterasu, se encontraba en ese momento en el templo Aureum, orando por la vuelta de su padre con sus sacerdotes más fieles. Los habitantes ya se encontraban llenando el mercado principal, sentándose en los bancos de la plaza del pueblo para observar la fuente siendo iluminada por el Sol mientras los niños juegan, escuchando a los músicos tocando sus instrumentos, o entrando en las tabernas a comer el bermut. Desde que los ángeles lumínicos se separaron de los oscuros, Caelum se rige principalmente por los negocios, y no tanto de la agricultura y la independencia. Debes conocer a más y más habitantes para conseguir más dinero en tu negocio. Sin embargo, todos los pueblerinos tienen una situación económica estable. Aparte de la unidad plebeya y la unidad religiosa, hay otra unidad más, que es el escudo, la esperanza y el arma de Caelum: el gran ejército, dividido así mismo en 3 unidades más: el ejército áereo "Fulgore", el ejército terrestre "Lux", y el ejército formado por valquirias y hadas, "Sunrise". La Unidad Fulgore se divide en 3 unidades, siendo la 1 la más poderosa. La Unidad Lux se divide en 10 unidades, siendo la 1 también la más fuerte, y la Unidad Sunrise cuenta con un solo ejército de unos 500 soldados. Las 3 unidades vivían en el castillo de Caelum. Allí comían, dormían, entrenaban y vivían. Cada pasillo del castillo era para cada unidad, chicos y chicas separados. El comedor era colosal y se encontraba en la planta baja, mientras que los líderes vivían en las plantas superiores del castillo. Cada líder dirigía una unidad, por lo tanto, había 14 líderes en total: los líderes que dirigían Fulgore, Lux y Sunrise en su totalidad, también lideraban la unidad más fuerte de cada una. Para ser un líder de unidad, debías haber servido al ejército al menos 15 años, además de contar con unos valores obligatorios: valentía, instinto de protección e inteligencia. Además de un modo de combate excepcional. Aunque no lo pareciese, la diosa de la luz, Amaterasu, también se encargaba del ejército en toda su totalidad. Ella se encargaba de controlar las tres unidades que movían Caelum. Los sacerdotes la llamaban de distintas maneras, y le habían dado títulos y más títulos, cada uno más bello que el anterior: "La diosa de la luz del Sol", "El alba de los rayos blancos", "Sanadora de Corazones Malvados", "Arquera de Centellas Lumínicas", etc...Y lo cierto es que Amaterasu se merecía estos títulos, pues su nobleza y bondad superaban los límites corrientes. Tanto pueblerinos, como soldados como sacerdotes la amaban y amaban su personalidad jovial, amable y bondadosa. Su humildad le impedía ver a alguien indefenso sufrir, por lo que siempre acogía a los pobres bajo sus blancas alas. En muchos de sus discursos, siempre decía las mismas palabras. Mi deseo es que no nos enemistemos con nuestro reino vecino, Inferos. No hay necesidad de más guerras y rivalidades. Además, es momento de arreglar los errores cometidos en el pasado. Pero, pese a sus palabras teñidas de paz y armonía, Amaterasu tenía un secreto profundo que solo ha revelado a sus sacerdotes más preciados: en su interior, ella aún guardaba rencor a Inferos, el reino de su hermano, y al dios oscuro, Tsukuyomi. Sin embargo, su mismo odio fue el que empezó una guerra hace ya miles, y miles de años, pereciendo bajo sus alas una monstruosa cifra de ángeles lumínicos. Y esa era la culpa con la que cargaba desde hace tiempos inmemoriables. En un lugar no muy lejano de Caelum, separado de este por un gigantesco campo de nubes, se encontraba la otra cara de la moneda: Inferos, la tierra oscura. Pese a su elemento, estos ángeles no son muy distintos a los lumínicos, aunque si hay algunas diferencias entre los dos reinos y la distribución del ejército. En primer lugar, en Inferos el Sol casi no aparece. Solo al mediodía se visualiza con dificultad una esfera naranja brillar distante, oculta entre las nubes. Sin embargo, la actividad en el reino es casi la misma, aunque no lo parezca. Una gran diferencia entre Caelum e Inferos es el relieve. En Inferos hay muchas pequeñas montañas que elevan el terreno. Además, las casas son mucho más unificadas y cada familia tiene su propio campo de cultivo, de dónde sacan el alimento para sobrevivir, aparte de las tiendas del mercado. En Inferos hay un poco más de desequilibrio económico, pero no es muy exagerado. Tsukuyomi cuenta con varios sacerdotes que están a su cargo y cuidan del Templo Tenebra. Tsukuyomi, a diferencia de su hermana, es más frío, pero eso no quiere decir que sea más malvado. El don de la valentía, la franqueza, la ambición y el respeto están en poder del dragón negro. Sin embargo, sus miradas no irradian bondad, si no un rayo letal. El ejército en Inferos no estaba tan distribuido como en Caelum. Había dos estructuras principales: Ataque y Defensa. El ataque podía ser tanto Terrestre como Aéreo, y en ese caso, se dividía el ejército en una rama terrestre y en otra aérea. En cambio, la defensa, solo podía ser aérea. Los ángeles oscuros no cuentan con la ayuda de valquirias o hadas, si no con los demonios, que no se distinguen mucho de los ángeles. Al igual que en Caelum, aquí también hay líderes de ejército: uno por cada unidad, y otro más que ayuda a Tsukuyomi con la organización y que lidera las 3 completamente. Sin embargo, los valores que debe tener aquí un líder, aparte de haber ofrecido un servicio de 12 años en el ejército, son: la sangre fría, el sigilo y la independencia. A esas horas, muchos ángeles paseaban por las oscuras calles del reino, en compañía de sus familias o en soledad. Los que no, normalmente preparaban la cosecha para llevarla al mercado o se encontraban en sus casas descansando. Tsukuyomi en aquel momento alzaba el vuelo desde el templo, a la vista de sus sacerdotes. En el castillo, el ejército se encontraba en el descanso del mediodía. Una de las cosas que siempre repetía Tsukuyomi era: El rencor de un héroe siempre queda enterrado en el corazón. Algún día, algún día volveremos a enfrentarnos, hermanita. Todo el mundo sabe que la oscuridad apaga el foco de la luz. Y él sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que su hermana sentía los mismos remordimientos hacia él y su tierra. Y siempre negaría que fuera culpa suya la guerra que ocurrió hace miles de años, y que fue detenida por el hijo legítimo de su padre: Morpheus. Era una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Tsukuyomi. Nunca aceptará que la guerra que ocurrió fue por su propia negligencia y por la de su hermana, además de la ira de los propios ángeles. ¿El rey siempre será así de temible? Acéptalo ya, es una característica única de nuestro inestimable dios. Me han llegado rumores de que su hermana, la diosa Amaterasu, es muy bondadosa y abierta ante su pueblo, y de que... ¡Cállate, no hables de esa escoria aquí, en el templo de nuestro querido señor oscuro! ¡Su hermana es solo otra puta que va de buenas, ¿¡pero que te apuestas a que ya está preparando una rebelión contra nosotros y contra nuestro señor?! Archivo:Cara de Honchkrow.png Tampoco la conocemos, así que no veo justo que tengamos que insultarla de esta manera tan indigna. Sigue siendo una diosa, ¿no? Será la diosa de mis cojones, porque de otra cosa no la veo. Ryuji, cálmate, ¿quieres? Estás en un templo, ¡no puedes hablar de estas maneras! Mientras los sacerdotes discutían, Tsukuyomi se dirigía volando hacia el castillo. Al aparecer en el comedor principal, todos los soldados lo miraron con serenidad y le ofrecieron un saludo. Un saludo a todo el ejército. Espero que estén disfrutando de la buena comida se merecen. Hoy no es un día cualquiera. Traigo nuevas noticias. Todas las unidades se quedaron mirando atentamente a los rojos ojos de Tsukuyomi. Éste echó un vistazo a una Mightyena sentada en la mesa al lado del escenario del comedor, y continuó hablando. Hoy es un día especial, pues 10 soldados más han logrado superar el examen de admisión para entrar al ejército. Muchos aplausos prorrumpieron en el comedor. Tsukuyomi dictó una lista de nombres junto a la unidad a la que pertenecían, mientras estos iban haciendo una fila en el comedor. Y finalmente, la última soldado que ingresará hoy en nuestro ejército es...¡Yoshimura Kurai, en la unidad de Ataque aéreo! Una Rapidash de hocico azul y melena gris se unió a la fila de ángeles que iban a entrar al ejército del dios. Esta última estaba muy nerviosa, puesto que era a la que le había ido peor en el examen, y aún no podía creer que de verdad fuera a entrar pese a lo mal que lo había hecho. (Me pregunto si será fácil la estancia aquí...Supongo que para una patosa como yo, que ha entrado a rajatabla, no será un camino de rosas...) Todos se dirigieron a las mesas que les correspondía, pero Kurai quedó de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer. (¿D-dónde queda la mesa de Ataque aéreo? Santa penumbra, que vergüenza ajena debo dar ahora mismo.) Sin embargo, la misma Mightyena que Tsukuyomi iba mirando en su discurso, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella. Yoshimura Kurai, de la unidad AA, ¿cierto? Ehm, sí, pero llámame Kurai. Mi nombre es Hoshiko Bagasama, y pertenezco a la unidad AT. Es un placer. Si te soy sincera, me pierdo un poco con esas siglas...¿Que es eso de AA y AT? AA es Ataque Aéreo, AT es Ataque Terrestre, y D o DA es Defensa Aérea. Eso salía en el examen teórico de ingreso. ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Soy muy despistada, jeje. Ya veo, una chica despistada. Ehm...¿Hay alguna razón por la que hables conmigo? Claro que hay un motivo. Me he interesado en ti. ¿C-cómo dices? En la forma de luchar que tuviste en el examen práctico de ingreso. Era un modo de luchar...Distinto. P-pero si yo fui de las peores...Soy demasiado torpe... Los soldados no deben recular. Archivo:Cara de Kurai.png Perdón. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Has sido admitida en el ejército gracias a mi intervención. Así que, por favor, acompáñame. Aquellas palabras tan tajantes sorprendieron a Kurai, quién acompañó a Hoshiko a un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras para subir a la segunda planta del castillo. Un momento, entonces...¿Me aceptaron gracias a ti? ¿Pero cómo? Soy una gran influencia dentro de este castillo debido a mi poder en combate y a mi fría inteligencia. Créeme, no te gustaría estar contra mi. Unos escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Kurai, mientras los ojos morados de Hoshiko se clavaban en ella, analizándole el rostro. Vale, entonces, he sido aceptada gracias a su influencia...¿Y que con eso? Quiero entrenarte personalmente. Es decir, cumplirás con tus horarios obligatorios, y en algunas horas libres, me iré contigo y te entrenaré personalmente. ¿Cómo lo hará si no tiene alas? E-es decir, ¿usted no era de la unidad AT? ¿Acaso ocurre algo con eso? La sonrisa de Hoshiko le puso los pelos de punta. Ya te he dicho que mi poder es temible, ¿cierto? Aunque no tenga alas, puedo entrenar a mil soldados como tú a la vez, y puede que incluso derrotaros si me apetece. Por algo soy considerada casi tan fuerte como...Como... La voz le falló. ¿Como quién? Como nadie. El rostro de Hoshiko se endureció levemente, pero no dudó en seguir hablando. Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ve a comer. Kurai se giró, todavía impresionada por la presencia de esa chica, pero la voz de Hoshiko le interrumpió los pensamientos. ¿Me tienes miedo, Kurai? Hubo varios segundos de silencio entre la pregunta y la respuesta. ¿Porque me preguntas eso? No hay razones para que me tengas miedo, muñeca. No me tomes como una maestra fría y calculadora, pese a que mi carácter sea así. Tómame...Como tu protectora y mentora. Kurai hizo que sí levemente con la cabeza, y se retiró, dejando a Hoshiko sola. La Mightyena empezó a reírse levemente ella sola. Pobres novatos, siempre tan nerviosos al entrar a las unidades...Aunque tu carácter e inteligencia no sean los más adecuados, Kurai...Escondes dentro un potencial temible. En ese momento calló, pues notó una presencia observándola. ¿Alguien anda ahí? Desde dentro del comedor, apareció un Absol. P-perdona Hoshiko, soy yo. Ah, Ikuto. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con esa chica nueva con la que hablabas? Parecía muy nerviosa. Como cualquier novato al hablar conmigo. Entonces...¿No ha pasado nada grave? Hoshiko rió un poco por lo bajo, y empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo. Ya te dije que no te preocuparas en exceso por mi. Pero me preocupas. Si llega el momento de la batalla, ¿te seguirás preocupando tanto por mi? Esperaba un no inseguro, pero la respuesta fue distinta. Por supuesto. Ya veo...Cada día me sorprendes más, Ikuto. Sigue así. En el castillo de Caelum, los soldados estaban terminando sus platos de comida. A diferencia que en Inferos, las mesas no estaban separadas por unidades, sino que eran a libre elección. En una de esas mesas, había tres muchachos sentados que hablaban amistosamente entre ellos. ¿Puedes responderme una pregunta, Kira? ¿A ti te gusta la Unidad Sunrise? Claro que no. Pero soy una valquiria, no un ángel, así que tengo que pertenecer obligatoriamente. ¿No puedes pedirle a la líder de tu unidad que te cambie a la de Ataque Aéreo? No creo que haya ningún prob... ¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Ella es la criatura con la que menos quiero hablar! Tienes mucho potencial, Kira. Si quieres puedo hablar con Eita para que te valore y determine si puedes ir conmigo. ... Espera, ¿cómo? ¿Y dejarme a mi solo? No tienes alas, Haku. No puedes volar. Si, si, tienes razón, pero...Solo ha sido un impulso, déjalo. Bueno, Kira, hablaré con Eita, ¿de acuerdo? N-no, no, con ella no...Solo no me cae bien... Tía, ¿hay alguna chica en este castillo que te caiga bien? No. Solo Amaterasu. ¿Y si hablas con ella? Es un capricho. No la quiero molestar. Kira se levantó de la mesa para ir a dejar los platos, y Akio y Haku la siguieron. Niña, si no te gusta la unidad, tienes que hablar con alguien. Hablaré con Eita y la convenceré, ¿vale? Insisto. No me cae bien. Tampoco te cae bien tu líder y estás de una pieza. Tu no tendrás que hablar con ella. ¿vale? La sonrisa popular de Akio convenció a Kira, quién esbozó una débil sonrisa. Está bien, está bien. Gracias. Algo lejos de los tres adolescentes, había dos chicas hablando acerca de ellos. Esos tres están tramando algo. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Me lo huelo. Llevo observándolos desde hace tiempo, ¿Sabes? Tienen una gran confianza entre ellos. ¿Que opinas de Akio? La verdad es que ese muchacho es toda una estrella. Eita Hirase, la líder de la unidad de Akio, se sonrojó levemente. La verdad es que si. Es fuerte y poderoso, noble y con gran sentido de la justicia. Me alegra de que esté en mi unidad. ¿Y de Kira? ¿Tu que opinas? Ella es una valquiria, ¿no? Ah, sí, esa. Tiene muchas capacidades, pero es una vaga, o simplemente no quiere demostrármelas. Creo que le caigo mal. Aunque sinceramente, a mi tampoco me hace el peso su personalidad. Eita quedó en silencio por momentos, pensando en las palabras exactas que debía decir. Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, ya nos veremos en otro momento. Hasta luego. Eita se alejó de allí, algo angustiada. Debía encontrar una solución. Ahora ya se imaginaba de que estaban hablando los tres adolescentes. (Como esa valquiria venga a mi unidad y ponga sus garras en mi Akio...Me vengaré. No permitiré que entrene conmigo.) Como se atreva a intentar cambiar el cursor de las cosas...Será la hora de mi venganza... Categoría:Empire of angels Categoría:Fire fairy productions Categoría:Sagas y novelas de Fokkolover